dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Jenner
Vini, Vedi, Vici-- Morgan's favorite quote The Sixth Year Slytherin Morgan Prideaux-Jenner prefers Jenner as her last name, since she absolutely hates her muggle stepfather. This French beauty is rather harsh, but more of her personality later. Basics Morgan only has a few things in life she actually enjoys, from making people miserable, to the one person she could always talk to. Her little kitty cat she calls Lukey. This cat enjoys stalking people and surprise attacking them. She tells this cat everything, from who her crush is, to her her worst enemy is. Morgan herself is beautiful, black hair and icy blue eyes, she thinks she looks like a movie star, but she knows nobody else would get it. As for other basic things, her patronus is a wolf, and her wand is sycamore, ten inches, with dragon heartstring. History Morgan was born as Morgan Jenner. She had a loved family, who had no ties to any blood Supremacists. Morgan was a sweet child, who went everywhere with her two pureblood parents. It was when she was six years old, she went on a boating trip with her parents. There were plenty of other people there, both wizard and Muggle. She was watching her father when a Muggle lost control of his own boat and crashe dinto her fathers. Her father died in a bloody explosion, nothing they could do about it. Her mother and her were heartbroken. They wanted to do something. That's when she gained her frist taste of hatred for muggles. Morgan stayed sweet, but she, as well as her mother, Lillith Jenner, traveled much lesser, but they still did travel, whether it wa back to her fathers grave, or just on an outing. Morgan wasn't okay with it when her mother, about a year later, started becoming closer to a muggle man. She didn't trust him, not just because of his blood. One day, despite Morgan's many disagreements with her mother, Lillith Jenner married Jean Prideaux... "Mère, à cause de moi!" (Mother, for my sake!)--Morgan Our story continues with these simple words. Lillith had married Jean, her last name had legally become Morgan Prideaux-Jenner. Morgan kept it just Jenner. Morgan's powers had shown at eight years of age. Her muggle stepfather knew she was a wizard, yet never accepted it. When her mother was off to work, in a muggle factory, Jean had hit her, punched her, threw her in a roomm, and threw away the key, only digging it up when he knew her mother was to come home. Morgan had tried desperately, many times, to convince her mother, always, her mother had simply said, "Ces mensonges! Laissez-moi être heureux, fille." (Such lies! Let me be happy, Daughter.) She only ever found comfort in her best friend, Sebastion Vermont's arms. To this day, Sebastion is the only person to ever see Morgan cry. Eventually, as her hatred for Muggles grew stronger, she stopped trying to tell her mother completely, endured the beatings. She had started trouble at her own school, Beauxbatons, and even tried to start trouble with Jean. Lillith stopped her multiple times from almost killing her step-father. After the thousandth call from her school, Lillith had finally had enough. "J'en aurai fini avec vous!" (I'm done with you!)-- Lillith Her mother sent her away, to live with her aunt in England. She knew she'd have to go to Hogwarts, and she was happy to be away from them. Now in Hogwarts, life here is not as simple as it she thought it would be... Personality Morgan is quick to judge. She's rude, prideful, cunning and temperamental and stuck up. Given her history, you could see how she thinks of people, of anyone, of.. everyone. She isn't somebody who goes up to someone for pleasantries. She usually goes to them to confront, or embarrass, them, usually for no reason. She doesn't particularly enjoy the company of muggles. She sees them as well below her level, ugly, not worth her time, so she won't speak to them, even if they are in her house. If she does like somebody, can stand them and be friends with them, she's rather quiet about herself. She's very smart, studying spells all the time. She can be rather nice, sticking up for some people and embarrassing others. She enjoys other peoples --especially blood traitors or Mudbloods-- misery. When not pranking, Morgan loves to read or sketch, sometimes even paint, though she does that rarely. She even writes sometimes, though it's just short stories. Spell list 1st Year Spells *Anapneo *Color-Change Charm *Gripping Charm *Hair-Thickening Charm *Hover Charm *Incendio *Intruder Charm *Locomotor Mortis *Pack *Trip Jinx 2nd Year Spells *Arania Exumai *Flame-Freezing Charm *Glisseo *Reparo *Rictusempra *Scourgify *Tarantallegra 3rd Year Spells *Confundo *Jelly-Legs Jinx *Knee-Reversal Jinx *Langlock *Reducio *Stinging Jinx *Super-sensory Charm 4th Year Spells *Episkey *Muffliato *Obliviate *Quietus *Rennervate *Riddikulus *Stupefy 5th Year Spells *Anti-Cheating Spell *Aparecium *Furnunculus *Homenum Revelio *Reducto *Silencio *Ventus 6th Year Spells *Conjunctivitus *Flagrante Curse *Gemino *Legilimens *Sectumsempra *Trisinion *Undetectable Extension Charm Other Morgan1.jpg|Morgan just waking up. She isn't very happy Morgan3.jpg|Morgan listening to music Morgan4.jpg Trivia She is sometimes known as the 'girl' school bully, and the 'Ice Queen' Her birthday is October 24th She is rather short for her age, as she will be her whole life, at only 5'1", and weighing less than 110 pounds. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Students Category:Sycamore Wand Category:Witch Category:Sixth Years Category:October Birthday Category:Lissyboo's Character